A gas-barrier film is suitable as a packaging container for filling and packaging articles such as drinks and foods, cosmetics, and detergents. In recent years, there has been a proposal for a laminate film having a gas barrier property (hereafter, the film may be referred to simply as a “laminate film”) which is obtained by using a plastic film or the like as a substrate and laminating an inorganic substance such as silicon oxide, silicon nitride, silicon oxynitride, or aluminum oxide on one surface of the substrate.
As a method for laminating a thin film of an inorganic substance on the surface of the plastic substrate, physical vapor deposition (PVD) methods such as the vacuum vapor deposition method, the sputtering method, and the ion plating method, and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) methods such as the reduced-pressure chemical vapor deposition method and the plasma chemical vapor deposition method are known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a laminate film having a thin film layer which contains silicon atoms, oxygen atoms, and carbon atoms.